It's gonna be okay
by happyunicornmalec
Summary: Alec tells his parents about his relationship with Magnus. But what can you do when your own parents don't accept you the way you are? Malec one shot.


**Okay, now I know that it is really short, but it is my first fanfic and I still don't know if writing is something for me. So I wrote this in the first place for a longer story, but I decided to post it as a one shot. I hope you like it! If you do I will consider to continue writing and I will try to write something a bit longer next time so please review :))**  
><strong>And sorry if there are any mistakes, I'm not a native English person ;)<strong>

My dad looked at me with furious eyes. He grabbed my shirt with two hands. "Take it back! Take it back! My son is not a sick fag! Tell me this isn't true!" I looked him in the eyes but said nothing. My just founded confidence was now nowhere to be found. I started to panic. My dad released his death grip on my shirt. "You are not my son." He made a fist and punched me in the face. My hands went to the place where he just hit me. And I felt a sickening pain. I wanted to do something, say something, but I froze in place. "Robert-" I heard my mom say. But before she could finish, he hit me again. I went limp. _Just let it wash over you,_ I thought. And that was what I did. He hit me again and again. I couldn't feel the pain anymore, I felt nothing at all. "Robert!" my mother laid her hand on my dad's shoulder. "Enough". I noticed that I was now laying on the ground. I couldn't remember falling though. "You are not my son" my father repeated. "I do not want you to come here any longer. Now go!" he said in a furious voice. I looked at my mother, but she wouldn't look me in the eyes. I felt a pain in my chest. "I said go! Don't make me say it again!" Even though my face hurt I jumped up and sprinted out of the library. I ran to my room and threw the closet door open. It's good that I don't have a lot of belongings. I wanted to get out of this place as fast as possible. I searched for my backpack and put as many clothes in it as possible. Suddenly everything that had happened today hit me. All the pain, all the anger came to me. _Not here, not now _I reminded myself. _You are not going to break. You're not going to give them the satisfaction to see you weak and vulnerable like this._ I blinked my tears away and left the Institute in a hurry.

As I ran all the way to Brooklyn, I felt something warm drip on my hand. _Am I bleeding? Never mind, just keep running. Just keep running. _When I saw Magnus' apartment in the distance I calmed down a little bit. I took the stairs two at a time. I wanted to feel safe. I wanted to know that all this, all the mess, wasn't for nothing. When I opened the door I heard someone singing in the kitchen. I smiled at the thought of Magnus and put my backpack down. "What happened to your face?!" I had been so lost in thought that I didn't heard Magnus walk out of the kitchen. "Alec? Are you okay?" he looked at me, concerned. And at that moment I knew that I didn't need to pretend. Again I felt everything. Anger, because they've never been good parents. They were never around. I needed to grow up really fast and I needed to take care of my siblings all by myself. And that was okay. We accepted that that was the life of a shadowhunter. But they are ashamed of me because of who I date? What for a parent are you when you throw your son out of your house, just like that, because of the gender of the person he loves? That's just sick. But I also felt pain. It did hurt. I already expected something alike to happen, but I didn't expect my dad to hit me. I didn't expect the disgusted look in his eyes. I didn't expect my mom not to be able to look at me. I just didn't expect it to turn out this bad. And because of that, when Magnus asked me if I was okay, I shook my head as a no. Because I really wasn't okay. I immediately felt his arms around me in a loving embrace. That's when I totally lost it. My breath came in short hitches and I didn't even try to stop the tears. "I can't believe he hit me. I mean, I knew that he'd hate me, but I didn't expect him to be this angry." I was now sobbing against Magnus shoulder. "And do you know what the worst part is?" I said. I was shaking. I just couldn't hold it back anymore. "I just let him. I let him hit me again and again and again." Every word came out softer than the one before. The last _again_ came out as a whisper. "I just-" "It's okay darling. Everything is going to be okay." Magnus said, holding me even tighter. "You're here now. And I will make sure that you're gonna be fine again. Everything is going to be okay Blue eyes." He pushed away a little bit, to look me in the eyes. I saw love in this eyes, he even looked proud. I pulled him in for a kiss. A kiss that said more than thousand words. A kiss full of hope and love. I relaxed a little. I knew Magnus was right. I knew that all this _wasn't _ for nothing. Everything was going to be okay. I had Magnus and that's all I needed at the moment.


End file.
